Ron's First Time
by BW Lewis
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions) Ron goes over to his best friend's house in hopes of hanging out with Kim, but he gets the surprise of his life when he instead spends time with three drunk women.


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, MRS. POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THE OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS.)

**Idea for this one-shot is from the brain of snake1980. Thanks dude.**

"So, wonder what KP's up to?" Ron asked himself as he rides his moped. He left Rufus to a yoga class for pets, which is totally weird to have. But hey, it's Middleton, where a group of mailmen at one time teamed up to purge the neighborhood dogs. As Ron made it to the Possible's residence, he saw two more cars parked on the sidewalk 'Hm, looks like the Possible's are having some guests.' Ron thought as he parked his moped at the parkway next to Mrs. Possible's car.

Ron walks towards the front porch as he pressed the doorbell two times. The door opens to see Mrs. Possible, looking a bit drunk while holding a wine glass.

"Ronald! What a surprise to see you." Anne comments as she giggled "Kimmie's not here right now, but you're welcome to come in."

"No thank you, Mrs. Dr. P. I'm sorry to distr-" Ron tried to say before the giggling red headed milf pulled him into her house and into the den where he saw his best male friend's mom, Marie Renton, and Tonnie Rockwaller, Bonnie's mom. "U-Um...hi ladies." He greeted as all three of the ladies giggle and hold their glasses of wine.

"Oh you must be that Ron Ron that my little Bon Bon talks so much of." Tonnie stated as she giggles again. "I think she has a crush on you."

'Bon Bon has a crush on me? Wow, go Ron.' He thought at the thought of Bonnie Rockwaller crushing on Ron.

"Come join us, Ronald. You gotta keep us ladies company or we might do something stupid." Marie Renton told him as she pulled Ron to sit between her and Tonnie.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that." Ron tried to reject the offer, but the women insist.

"Just sit down and have some wine with us." Tonnie told him as she poured a glass for Ron.

"I'm only seventeen." Ron protest. 'But the wine won't get me as drunk as that saki did when I was in Japan.' He thinks as he looked unsure at the three drunken ladies.

"We won't tell if you don't, Ronnie." Anne cooed as she bats her eye lashes at the now blushing blond. "You wouldn't want to disappoint us ladies, now would you?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Ron argued before he cautiously took a sip of the wine. "Mmm what is this?"

"Chateou d'Yuem." Anne answered as she poured the last of the bottle into his class and hobbles to get another.

"Well it's really good." Ron stated before he freezes when he felt two sets of hands right above his knees and two heads on his shoulders.

"You are so much cuter than Bon Bon describes." Tonnie commented as Ron can feel her breath on his neck.

'I agree. Ron, you are such a cutie." Marie added as the lone male can also feel her breath on his neck as well.

'What is going on!?' Ron mentally demanded from his brain as he inwardly panics as he fights to control his erection. 'Please don't pop up!'

"Relax, Ronnie." Anne Possible ordered as she sits reversal cowgirl on his lap, and on his erection. The drunken mother of Ron's best friend noticed the bulge in his pants as she drunkenly giggled. "Why Ronald, is that Rufus in there, or are you that happy to hang around with us women."

"I-I-I think I should go-" Ron's words were cut off when Anna pressed her lips onto Ron's, as Tonnie and Maria nibbled on his ear. "Mrs. P! You're a married woman!"

Anna lightly chuckled as she is about as drunk as a sailor. "Heeee won't be back until next week. He's on a space mission." she told him as she takes off her shirt revealing her round C-cups "Let's show Ronald a good time, girls."

"A-A-A-Ann-n-ne I-I d-don't think that this i-is a gooood idea." Ron stuttered before he moaned into Anne's mouth as she starts to gyrate her hips onto his growing erection.

"Oh my. Ronnie, you are such a big boy and you know what? James hasn't touched me since the twins were born, so I believe that this is a marvelous idea." Anne responded as she started to dry hump the boy.

"Don't get to excited, Anne." Tonnie playfully scolded as she moved her hand down to her skirt. "We still need to remove his clothes to show Ron Ron a real good time." She adds as she takes her hair out of her two puffs and removes her glasses and tosses them under the couch.

"Yeah. We don't need Ron blowing his load into his pants when he should be doing that into us." Marie added as she giggled and runs her hands up the blonds' shirt. "Oh my, Ronald you have abs!?" She drunkenly yelled as she practically ripped his jersey and long sleeve shirt off.

"Got them from my summers in Japaaaaan." Ron moaned as he is being pushed onto the couch which has turned into a couch bed as the mothers of his peers starts to get all over him.

"Come on ladies; let's show Ronald his first experience with women." Anna told them as all the women strips down to their underwear as Ron's eyes went bug eyed.

'Oh man, this might get me into therapy in the next few years.' Ron lampshades as Anna, Tonnie, and Marie lean towards him as they give him a foursome for his first time experience.

/

The next morning before six AM, Anna opened her eyes as she noticed she's naked and also Tonnie and Marie are naked as well. She looked up and noticed a naked Ron holding her like a pillow as she gasp quietly. "Oh no." She whispered. "What have we done!?"

"Anne, is that you?" Tonnie asked in confusion as she looks up to see her friend naked with an equally naked teenage boy using her as a pillow. "Anne what did you do?" She whispered to the red head. Anne only points down, and the Rockwaller Matriarch looks down to see that she is naked and has her arms around the boy. "Oh my god!? Is that the Ron Ron that my little Bon Bon won't stop gushing about!? I've slept with my daughter's crush!"

"Will you two keep it down? The Ronman needs to rest after our love making last night." Ron mumbled as he snuggled deeper into Anne's chest.

Marie shot up as Ron spoke and looked on in shock and horror. "Ohmygod! Tell me that we did not sleep with Ronald!?"

"Don't worry, I may have something." Anna stated as she gently puts Ron's arm off of her as she got up, picks up a robe to wrap herself around her as she rushed into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with a syringe in her hands as she motions the two fellow mothers away from Ron. "This is something I've cooked up when dealing with patients."

"Y-you're not going to-" Tonnie stammered as Anna interrupted her.

"Serum for memory loss." Anna told her as she injects the liquid in Ron's neck. "He'll forget what happened last night and will think of this as a dream."

"We should probably go get some morning after pills. I don't know about you, but I feel some sperm in ne." Marie commented as she feels like some kind of criminal stealing the memory of the young man's first time from him. "And here we are stealing away the memory of his first time."

"Marie. One his is underage. Two we have families that could be destroyed by this. Three he knows our children. And four he will think that all of us having sex was a dream, and he will still get to live out his 'first time' for a second time." Anne stated as they all failed to notice the blond boy in question opening his eyes as he looks at them and closes them to listen to the three women.

"Is it wrong that I want to sleep with Ron Ron again? Oh and will he remember that I told him that Bon Bon has a crush on him?" Tonnie questioned her two friends as she blushes.

"No he won't. They could've made a cute couple, and with the confidence boot he would have gotten by sleeping with us, Ron would have most likely asked Bonnie out." Anne answered as she looks crest fallen. "And yes it is wrong. We are married women, and he is underage." She answered the first question.

"Speak for yourself. I'm a single mother, and I can wait for Ron to turn eighteen before I seduce him again." Marie responded to both women as she smirked and blushed.

"Marie, what would your son think?" Tonnie questioned the Renton Matriarch.

"Enough, we should go get dressed." Anna told them. "Go and pick up your clothes and we go into my bedroom." She told them as they did as they're told.

After they left Ron opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. 'I had sex with two of my best friends' moms and Bon Bon's mom. And Bon Bon has a crush on me.' He thought before he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Booyeah." He whispered as he gathers his clothes and prepared himself to pull off another buffoon act. "Hello, Mrs. Dr. P!?" The blond called out as he put his clothes on.

The nervous and sore red head walks down with her red silk robe on and nothing else as she heard the blond boy calling her name. "Yes, Ronald."

"I don't exactly remember last night, so I don't know how I got here, but thanks for letting me stay the night." Ron stated as he smiled at the Possible Matriarch.

"You're welcomed Ron, but I think you should get home. You do have temple today and school on Monday." Anna replied.

"Sure thing, Dr. P." Ron told her as he grabs his helmet. "Tell KP I said hi." He told her as he ran out the door to head towards his scooter.

Anna looked at him go off as she sighed. "That young man is going to have a lot of therapy if he actually remembers."

**The very first JP-Lewis Productions Kim Possible one-shot.**

**If you have ideas for stories or one-shots then please feel free to tell, either in review or PM. JP-Rider and I are always happy to get ideas from you the readers. The rules for any to all ideas are listed on my profile.**


End file.
